Double Wonder
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: What Joker failed to do, TwoFace has decided to finish. Sequel to Night Laughing. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is connected to Night Laughing, so you may want to read it before you read this story.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, so don't sue me.**

Double Wonder

By Red Blaze 16

**Chapter 1**

Arkham Asylum, for the criminally insane, is located outside the city limits Gotham and home for many men and woman who have been put there by the city's protector. Early in the wee hours of the morning, one of those criminals is being returned to the cell that has been his own while he is housed. Joker, Clowned Price of Crime, was caught and sent back to his insane jail after having gotten out to attack the Batman's former partner.

Being dragged down the hall in a straight jacket, Joker vents his anger at being caught. Many of the criminals who are still in their cells stop near their doors and stare out at the white skinned, green haired man as he walks by their cells.

"I almost had him," vents Joker, tugging against the guards that are pulling him along. "But nooooo, Batman had to show up and ruin it all."

Passing by yet another cell on the way to his own, Joker hears a snicker coming from the cell with the name Harvey Dent marked on it.

"Go ahead, Puke-Face!" shouts Joker, as he walks by. "Like you could do better!"

Staring at Joker, Two-Face continues to flip the ever-present coin.

Some night ago, the criminals had been gathered for one of their rare social evenings. During the glories shared, the criminals discovered a truth that they had not realized till then. It was that night that the criminals of Arkham realized that Nightwing had been Robin the Boy Wonder, Batman's first partner.

Joker had broken out of Arkham soon after the discovery to try and kill Nightwing. He had failed.

As soon as Joker passed by Two-Face's cell, the scarred man turns from the barred window and stares back into the prison that had been his home for too long.

_He's old enough to be the first Robin. Oh, I remember that Robin very well. I put that boy through pain at our first meeting. Why should our last meeting be any different?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The next morning, the newspaper corners scream a new headline: "Two-Face has escape!" And by mid-afternoon, the same news has made its way to Bludhaven and to the ear of Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing.

Looking over the newspaper in his hands, Dick ponders the news that is coming out of Gotham.

_First Joker, and now Two-Face. I wonder if the two are connected._

Deciding to contact his former guardian, Bruce Wayne, Dick heads for the apartment that he calls home.

As he walks up the stairs toward his floor, Dick continues to wonder what is happening in his former home city. Reaching for the door handle to his room, Dick notices that the door is open a crack. Thrusting the door open, Dick slides in low and stays crouched as he surveys the room, only to find a dark haired teenage boy sitting on his couch and munching on a bag of chips.

"I didn't think you'd care if I made myself at home," says Tim, with a barely a glance at Dick.

Shaking his head, Dick gains to his feet. Feeling a slight twinge from his shoulder, an injury he sustained what Joker got out, Dick walks over to the couch and sits next to the boy. Grabbing the chips from the Tim, Dick takes a few chips out to munch on.

"Hey! Ask next time," says the dark haired boy.

"I could say the same about breaking and entering," says Dick, with a raised brow.

"I did not break and enter," replies Tim, with fake indignation. "I jimmied the lock."

"Uh huh," replies Dick, shaking his head.

"I'm assuming you know what's going on," says the boy, pointing toward the newspaper in the older man's hand.

"I'm wondering if it has anything to do with Joker," replies Dick, with scarcely a glance at the newspaper in his hand before setting it down on the table nearby. "What does Bruce say?"

"He hasn't," replies Tim, with a shrug. "At least not to me."

Nodding his head, Dick reached over to the side of the couch and picks up the nearby cordless phone. Dialing numbers that he long since memorized, Dick waits for the other end to be picked up.

"Wayne Residence," answers an accented voice over the line.

"Hey, Alfred," says Dick. "Is Bruce around?"

"Of course, Master Dick," replies the British butler warmly. "I'll go get him."

With barely a pause, Dick waits for the other man to get on the phone.

"Yes, Dick?" comes a new voice over the line.

"Hi, Bruce," replies Dick. "Tim's here."

"Oh?" replies the older man, though his tone says he already knew.

"Any way, I've read the newspaper and heard the news from Gotham," continues Dick. "Do you think this has anything to do with Joker?"

Knowing what the younger man is referring to, Bruce takes a moment to think out his answer.

"It may," replies Bruce. "Enjoy your time with Tim, while he is there."

Realizing that his former partner is trying to change the subject, Dick contains the sigh that almost comes to his lips.

"You don't want me involved?" asks Dick, though he can already guess what the answer will be.

"I think it would be best if you handle your city and I take care of Gotham," replies the older man.

"Let's be honest for a moment, Bruce," says Dick. "Joker came to Bludhaven to find Nightwing. He didn't break out to go after Batman."

"I know that," replies Bruce, a little testily.

"If Two-Face broke out for a similar reason, whether you want it or not, Nightwing might have to get involved again," says Dick.

"I'd rather he didn't," replies Bruce, with a little bit of heat.

"What's your issue, Bruce?" demands Dick, starting to lose his temper.

"How's your shoulder?" asks Bruce in return, again trying to change the subject.

"I've had worse injuries," replies the younger man quietly.

For a moment, Bruce says nothing. Only the sound of breathing comes over the line as Dick waits for the older man to talk. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Dick watches as Tim gets off the couch and walks toward the kitchen to put away the bag of chips.

"Bruce," says Dick calmly, "ignoring this won't make it go away."

"You're right," replies Bruce, with a sigh.

"So, I'll bring Tim into Gotham and help out?" asks Dick hopefully.

"No, not about that," replies the older man. "You have had worse injuries, including the first time Robin met Two-Face."

Taking a deep breath, Dick tries not to remember what had happened that night.

"I want to help," says Dick.

For a moment, the older man says nothing. Thinking that his former partner won't give him permission to operate in Gotham, Dick wonders how much trouble he will get in if he enters Gotham anyway.

"Very well," replies Bruce. "I'll see you when you bring Tim home."

With a quick grin over his shoulder to Tim, Dick nods his head.

"See you soon," he says before clicking the phone off.

Setting the phone back on its base, Dick rises from the couch. Turning, he looks at the boy with him.

"Let's go back to Gotham."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Riding in the passenger seat, Tim glances over at Dick.

"Why do I have a feeling there is some history here that I don't know about?" asks Tim.

"I don't know what you mean," replies Dick, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Why didn't Bruce want you involved?" asks Tim bluntly.

"I guess he feels that that night with Joker was a close call," replies Dick, with a shrug.

"Dick," says Tim, trying to gain the attention of the older man. "You always told me that you would be honest with me."

"That's a low blow," replies Dick, glancing at the boy next to him.

"If Bruce lets me go out tonight, I think I should know all the information," replies the boy.

Taking a deep breath, Dick slowly blows the air out of his mouth.

"The first time Robin met Two-Face was a…disaster," starts Dick, trying to not let those memories overwhelm him. "I had been in fights before, but that night was different. I disobeyed Batman and was almost killed."

"Wow," says Tim softly.

"Batman pulled me as Robin," continues Dick, trying to shake off the memories.

"He took it away from you?" asks Tim, in disbelief.

"Yes," replies the older man. "I was irresponsible and almost killed myself and Batman. I was lucky when he gave me back the costume. But I would never forget that night."

"I never knew," says the current boy wonder. "Batman never mentioned it."

"He wouldn't," replies the former boy wonder. "It was my baptism of fire and only mine to share."

Nodding, the younger man sits back in his chair and lets a calming silence fill the car for the rest of the trip into Gotham.

………………….

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: A conversation very similar to this occurs in Robin #0, right before the Prodigal series. Also, for the complete story of Two-Face and Robin, read Robin: Year One, graphic novel. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Using a seasonally closed warehouse as a base of operations, Two-Face stares at the henchmen he has collected since getting out of Arkham.

"I want two eyes from all of you watching for Nightwing," growls Two-Face. "As soon as someone see him, make sure I know. It's time to finish our business."

………………

Patrolling the city below him, Nightwing pauses on the rooftop of a building to let Robin catch up with him.

"Having problems?" says Nightwing with a grin.

"Not at all," replies Robin, coming to rest near Nightwing. "Just not as athletic as you."

Nodding his head, Nightwing stares out around the warehouse district that they are in.

"Think he could be here?" asks Nightwing, nodding his head toward the buildings past the rooftop.

"He could be anywhere," replies Robin, with a shake of his head. "It's like searching for a needle in a haystack."

"You want to divide up the warehouses?" asks Nightwing, as his eyes search the darkened buildings beyond.

Eyes stopping as he reads the sign of one of the buildings, Nightwing points out the building to Robin.

"Gemini Construction?" asks Robin, after reading the sign on the warehouse.

"Gemini are twins," replies Nightwing. "And with Two-Face's obsession with two, it would make an ideal lair."

"But the place looks occupied," replies Robin, with a shoulder shrug.

"A seasonal business open in the middle of winter?" asks Nightwing, with a raised brow.

"Should we contact Batman?" asks Robin, as he slips his radio out of his belt.

"Yeah," replies Nightwing, as he places a foot on the ledge of the building and stares down at the warehouse.

………………………

"Boss! Boss!" cries a henchman, rushing toward Two-Face.

"What?" growls Two-Face, turning toward the man rushing at him.

"I just saw Nightwing AND Robin on the rooftop of a nearby building," replies the henchman.

"Ah, TWO Robins, even better," replies Two-Face, as his mouth grins a twisted smile. "Turn off all the lights. Let's attract some attention."

……………………..

"Nightwing, Batman said he would be here shortly," says Robin, as he slips his radio back into his belt.

"Good, because all those lights that were on, just went out," says Nightwing, pointing toward the Gemini warehouse. "I'd say we found Two-Face."

"A little too easy, though, don't you think?" asks Robin, with a glance toward the building.

"Yeah, a little too easy," replies the older masked man. "Almost like they're trying to lead us in."

"Trap?"

"I'd say so," replies Nightwing.

"Then I'll take lead," says a dark voice from behind both heroes.

Jumping at the sound of Batman's voice, Robin turns and watches Batman join them.

"How did you get here so fast?" asks Robin.

"I was nearby," replies Batman, before shifting his attention to the warehouse that has kept Nightwing's attention.

"You take front?" asks Nightwing, glancing once at his former partner as Batman stands next to him.

"Yes," replies Batman. "Robin will take the roof, while you enter from a back entrance."

"See you inside," replies Nightwing, as he takes off to head into position.

Nodding his head, Batman watches Nightwing move off without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Sliding in through the front door, Batman examines the large room that he has stepped into. With the lights still out, Batman raises a hand and presses a button near his temple. Night-vision slides into the eye area and Batman finds himself able to see clearly. Looking right, then left, he begins to wonder if they have the wrong place.

_It's possible that a circuit blew and that's why the lights are out._

……………….

Reaching the rooftop, Robin finds a roof entrance and carefully opens the door. Not finding a trap immediately inside, Robin slides into the building and softly closes the door behind him.

_So far, so good._

………………

Not finding a back door, Nightwing pries open a window and slips inside. Landing quietly on his feet, the masked hero looks right and then left. Finding himself alone, he stands up to his full height.

_This is too easy._

Sensing movement to the right, Nightwing crouches and waits for the person to move closer. Spying a flash of yellow, Nightwing waits for Robin to join him.

"This is too easy," whispers the boy hero, as he joins the older man.

Nodding his head, Nightwing continues to look around, but finds nothing.

While above the heads of the whole room, Two-Face stares down at the two younger heroes from a catwalk.

_How appropriate that I find them together,_ thinks Two-Face, as he quietly moves to the stairs to lead him down to the floor.

Finding the staircase close by, the scarred villain slowly makes his way down the stairs. As he reaches bottom, he slips a hand into his coat pocket and removes the coin within. With the fate of the two heroes in his mind, he clears the coin of his clothing and flips it into the air.

Landing in his hands, the scarred side faces up and a deformed smile spreads over the criminal's face. Sliding his other hand in the other pocket, he removes the gun that he's carrying.

Making his way back to where he had left the heroes, Two-Face finds that Robin and Nightwing had worked their way further into the warehouse. Moving between the stacked crates, Two-Face finds himself getting ahead of his would-be targets.

Stopping, with one of the crates as a hiding place, Two-Face examines the wall across from him and sees, to his pleasure, that he isn't casting a shadow.

_Now to wait for those fucking brats!_

All too soon, he hears the sound of voices.

"Maybe you were wrong, Nightwing. Maybe Two-Face isn't here."

Taking his moment, Two-Face steps in front of the heroes and points the gun at them. Finding that he had timed it right, Two-Face finds Nightwing and Robin only a few feet in front of him, with no crates to dodge behind.

"Hello," he growls at the heroes.

Staring at the gun in front of him, Nightwing shifts his eyes to notice the coin in Two-Faces other hand.

_Scarred side._

"We're here to bring you in," says Nightwing, not making any sudden moves.

"It's over," says Robin.

Shifting the gun between the two heroes, Two-Face finds himself a little irritated that he can't keep them both covered at the same time.

"It's not over yet, Bird Boy," replies Two-Face. "The only question is who to shoot first."

Shifting his body weight, Nightwing prepares himself to attack. Watching the finger on the trigger, Nightwing takes his chance to move and pushes Robin down and to the side. Rolling away from the area, Robin finds himself moving toward a crate that he can conceal himself behind.

"No!" shouts Two-Face, as he watches one of the heroes move out of his line of sight.

Turning his attention to the hero still in front of him, he pulls the trigger. Feeling the bullet skim his bicept, Nightwing realizes that in the man's rush to fire the gun, he didn't aim properly.

Dropping to the ground, Nightwing moves after Robin. Waiting for the older man, Robin notices a small trickle of blood sliding down Nightwing's right arm.

"You're hit," says Robin, reaching toward the other man.

"Not now," replies Nightwing, as he pushes Robin to move on.

Reaching the end of the crate line, Nightwing pushes Robin in the opposite direction that he's going in.

"He can't follow both of us," says Nightwing, as he moves past Robin.

Nodding his head, the younger hero rushes off in the direction that Nightwing directed him to go.

Coming around the corner, Two-Face watches as the two heroes separate. Making the decision to follow the older hero, Two-Face rushes off after Nightwing.

_I can always get the boy later._

Firing the gun again, Two-Face watches as the bullet hits too high to be effective. Growling in rage, he takes a moment and fire a third bullet after the departing figure. Watching the figure stumble, a grin splits the face of the criminal.

Rushing around the corner, Two-Face finds the hero getting to his feet, with blooding spilling down his left leg.

"You're mine," says Two-Face, as he kicks the younger man to the ground. "I own you."

Flipping over onto his back, Nightwing looks up at the scarred criminal.

"You never owned me, Dent," he says, staring up at the man holding the gun.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To one and all, I will admit to knowing nothing about guns, so if I get details wrong? Opps.**_

Chapter 6

"I'm going to take my time killing you," says Two-Face, standing over Nightwing's body.

Saying nothing, the masked hero watches the man above him. Reminded of a night, so long ago, Nightwing sees a memory flash in his mind's eye of another time where Two-Face had stood over his bleeding body.

"I could shoot you through the lung. It would kill you eventually, but not before you drown in your own blood," continues Two-Face. "But that would mean I'd waste too many good bullets."

Shifting his eyes between the gun pointing at him and the man holding the gun, Nightwing waits for his moment to move.

_I hope Robin found Batman._

"Perhaps, two more non-mortal wounds, so that you will suffer," thinks Two-Face aloud.

Lower the barrel, Two-Face points the gun at the right leg. Just as the criminal is about the pull the trigger, Nightwing watches as something dark and fast moves out of the shadows and hits Two-Face.

"You should have stayed away from him, Harvey," says Batman, as he rises above the fallen criminal.

As Batman strides toward his former partner, again Nightwing is reminded of that night. And like that terror from so long ago, he finds himself rescued at the hands of Batman.

"You can't protect him forever," calls Two-Face from behind the two heroes.

Turning, Batman faces off with his old enemy.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Nightwing watches as a number of henchmen come into view and they are not alone. Held by two men, Robin is dragged between the criminals. Pushing toward Batman, Robin stumbles into his partner.

"I always win, Bats," says the scarred criminal, as his henchmen draw guns and point them at the three heroes.

"I was wondering when the henchmen would finally show," mumbles Nightwing, as he slowly pushes himself to his feet.

Hearing Nightwing's voice, Two-Face trains his weapon on the injured hero.

Examining the situation, Batman realizes that except for Two-Face's gun, the other weapons are just pointed in their general direction.

"Tie up Bats and the boy," says Two-Face, keeping his gun trained on Nightwing. "I want them to watch."

As a couple of henchmen move forward to tie up the two heroes, Two-Face glances once at Batman before returning his gaze to the former Robin.

"You should be used to watching, Bats," says the scarred criminal. "I made you watch the first time too."

Waiting for the henchman to grab his wrists to tie them, Batman jerks forward and into Nightwing. Pushing the younger man aside, he grabs the henchman and throws him at Two-Face.

Dodging away from the henchman that grabbed his wrists as well, Robin flips that man into the rest of the henchmen.

Splitting off into three, the heroes rush in different directions, so as to separate the villains.

"Follow them," shouts Two-Face, as he rushes off after the injured Nightwing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Dodging between crates, Nightwing tries to keep Two-Face from getting a good shot at him. Feeling his strength beginning to drain out of him, along with his blood, Nightwing realizes that he needs to end this chase soon.

Hearing the sound of a bullet hit wood, Nightwing watches as some of the crate above his head flakes off from the bullet slamming into it. Glancing over his shoulder, he notices that the criminal is gaining on him.

_I can't keep this up forever!_

Hearing the sound of another bullet, Nightwing instinctively ducks his head, though knowing that the bullet would have already hit him had it been aimed at him. Slipping around another crate, Nightwing hears yet another bullet whiz by.

Coming around the last crate, Nightwing finds himself staring at a wall in front of him.

"Dead end," whispers a voice from behind.

Turning around, Nightwing faces the scarred criminal.

……………….

Taking out the two henchmen that had foolishly gone after him, Batman jerks when he heard the sound of a gun firing.

_Nightwing!_

Rushing off toward the sound of where the gunfire had come from, he hopes that he isn't too late.

……………….

Throwing the last criminal to the ground, Robin takes out a rope and ties the two henchmen together. Pulling the cords tight to secure them, Robin rises to his feet only to hear the sound of gunfire.

"Nightwing!" cries the boy, rushing off toward the direction where he thinks the sound came from.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Sliding down the wall to the ground, Nightwing watches as blood stream down his right leg.

"Thought it was a six shot, didn't ya?" sneer Two-Face. "Didn't think I would use a 9mm?"

Breathing heavily, Nightwing stares up at the criminal before him.

"Does it hurt?" asks the criminal. "Oh, I hope it does. I've still got two more to use on you."

Training the gun on Nightwing's left arm, Two-Face watches the hero.

"With this bullet, I can take out your other limb," says Two-Face, as he slides his finger over the trigger.

Seeing a shadow move behind Two-Face, the hero has a moment to wonder if helps has arrived, before watching the shadow attack the criminal. Driven forward by the blow, Two-Face begins to fall down onto the injured hero.

Gritting his teeth through the pain, Nightwing raises his left leg and kicks Two-Face in the stomach, forcing the villain back.

Grabbing the criminal, Batman jerks the scarred man away from the wounded hero. Chopping down on Two-Face's right wrist, Batman forces the criminal to drop the gun that he was holding. With his other hand, Batman backhands the criminal backwards.

"No more, Harvey," says Batman, as he stalks the criminal.

Raising his right hand, Batman punches the man he once considered a friend in the face, driving the man to the ground.

"No more," whispers Batman, as he raises his foot and kicks the fallen man in the head.

Watching the body grown limp with loss of consciousness, Batman turns to his former partner. Hearing the sound of running feet, Batman wipes around to face the new foe and to use his body as a shield for the fallen hero. But as he sees his current partner come into view, Batman relaxes his stance.

"Nightwing?" asks Robin, staring at Batman.

"Here," calls a weak voice.

Brushing past the older man, Robin kneels next to Nightwing.

"We need to get you out of here," says the boy.

"Best news I've heard all day," replies Nightwing.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue 

"Now, Master Dick, you must let these stitches heal," says Alfred, as he ties off the last stitch.

"Yes, sir," replies Nightwing, with a grin.

Shaking his head at the younger man, Alfred puts away all his medical tools and moves aside. Sliding off the bed careful, Nightwing slowly makes his way over to where Batman is sitting at the Batcomputer.

"Tim left?" asked the younger man.

"Yes," replies Batman, without glancing up at his former partner.

Looking at the screen, Nightwing watches as Batman adds a new file about the case they just completed. Taking his eyes off of the screen, Nightwing stares down at his former partner and mentor.

Feeling the eyes on his back, Batman stops his typing and turns his head to look up at the boy he helped to raise.

"First Joker, then Two-Face," says Nightwing with a shake of his head. "How many more, Bruce?"

"I don't know, Dick," answer Batman, then turns back to the 'computer. "I don't know."

THE END


End file.
